You Are My Home
by Seerysly
Summary: Sometimes, love doesn't come easily. Sometimes, love doesn't come immediately. But eventually, love will come. - A collection of Magical Melody ficlets
1. It's Okay (Pt 1)

**Author: **SeerySly

You Are My Home:

_It's Okay_

The only sound that emanated from the spacious kitchen was the sizzling of the frying pan, the bubbling of the large pot on the stove, and the creaking of Hank's chair as he rocked back and forth on the two back legs, his feet on the table. Ellen stood over the frying pan, watching the tuna that her father had caught sit in its own dancing greases. She glanced behind her at Hank. He was twiddling his thumbs. Ellen's cousin, Blue sat across him, his head resting heavily on his hand. Ellen sighed and turned back to dinner. Her eyes wandered through the small kitchen window. Outside, the pastures had been swallowed by the quickly descending night. Cows and sheep and chicken all moved lazily in the tall grass.

"Shouldn't you have put the animals in already? It's getting cold out there," Ellen said casually, looking over her shoulder at Blue. She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. That's why you should hurry up with dinner," he replied without looking at her. He reached up and pulled the brim of his hat further down over his face. Ellen took this as a sign for her to stop talking to him.

"Now Blue," Hank began. There was a thump as he let the front two legs of the chair land on the tile floor. "You should be a little more polite. Ain't no way to treat a lady."

Blue didn't reply, but shifted uneasily in his chair.

"It's okay, Dad. Blue's been working in the fields all day. He's probably just tired," Ellen said, turning back to the fish on the stove. She picked up a fork off the counter and prodded the meat softly. It was tender and juices flowed out from where the fork had punctured it. She did this to all three pieces, then turned the fire off the stove. She let the food cool slightly as she went to the refrigerator. Ellen dug around the shelves for a moment before pulling out a jug of grape soda, her father's favorite. She reached into a cabinet and grabbed three glasses. Setting them on the counter, she meticulously poured three equal cups of the soda. Then, she put the jug back in the refrigerator and turned to the table.

"I'll have to go to the bar tonight to get more grape soda. We only have enough for one more glass," she said conversationally as she placed the three glasses on the table, one in front of Hank, one in front of Blue, and one where she would sit. She turned back to the stove and turned off the fire under the pot. Behind her, Hank yawned.

"Why don't ya just wait 'til tomorrow, Ellen?" he said.

"You know Duke doesn't open the bar until after dark," Ellen replied as she pulled three plates out of another cabinet. She carefully situated each of the three slabs of tuna on each of the plates. She set the frying pan in the sink, then began spooning the contents of the pot (boiled carrots) equally onto each plate. She picked up two of the plates and set them in front of her father and her cousin. Then she took the third for herself and sat down.

"I don' want ya goin' out so late in the dark," Hank stated as he stabbed his tuna with his fork. "Blue, you go instead."

"Blue has to put the animals in after this, Daddy," Ellen said hastily, cutting her fish into dainty pieces.

"Just let her go Uncle Hank. She probably wants to see that flop, Carl. She talks about him nonstop in the fields," Blue muttered, obviously annoyed. Silence fell at the table. Ellen could feel the blood rushing to her face. She ducked her head, leaning closer to her plate as she placed small squares of food in her mouth.

"This true, Ellen?" Hank asked slowly, unsure of what he had heard.

"She's completely infatuated with him," Blue replied. He stabbed his tuna with his fork roughly.

"Is that so?" Hank put his silverware down gently on the table and sat back. "What's so great 'bout this Carl, then?"

Ellen didn't reply. She pushed her dinner around her plate gently.

"Go on, Ellen. Tell us."

"He's really sweet," she mumbled. "He bakes cakes. He's nice to me."

Hank studied her for a moment, then sighed. He shook his head.

"Ellen, you know I s'port you no matter what. But love is a big thing. Think 'bout who would make a good fit fer ya. I don' know if this Carl can care fer ya with just his cakes. I don' want ya goin' to the bar tonight. Stay away from Carl fer a while, collect yer thoughts. If he's the one, then we'll cross that bridge later. Just don' blind yerself with this little crush," Hank said. Ellen continued staring at her plate. She could feel her eyes stinging. Her vision was blurring.

_Don't cry_, she ordered herself, but even so, she could feel the water in her eyes threatening to break away. Hank sighed.

"Sorry, girlie, tha's just how it is," he said softly. He extended his arm and patted her hand. Ellen still said nothing and kept her eyes trained on her plate. Hank sighed again, louder this time. "Looks about bedtime. Good night, you two. And Ellen, stay in the house tonight."

Hank stood and gave Ellen a severe look before turning and marching out of the room. Ellen waited until she could hear his feet on the stairs before she looked up. She wiped angrily at her eyes and glared hotly at her cousin.

"Thanks a lot, Blue," she hissed. Blue didn't look at her, but instead took a huge bite out of his tuna. Ellen pushed her plate back roughly and stood. Without bothering to clean up, she rushed out of the room and down the hall to her bedroom. It was the only bedroom on the first floor, and it was small. But it fit her bed, her bookshelf, and her mirror, so she had never complained. And besides, she usually spent her days out in the fields anyway.

She pulled open the door and slammed it behind her, flinging herself onto the bed and burying her face into her pillow. With no one around to see her, she cried. She opened her mouth and cried, sobbed even. She knew they could both hear her, but she didn't care. She wanted them to hear.

The house was completely silent. Not even the old wooden walls creaked. Ellen supposed that this was the reason she was awake. She sat on the edge of her bed, her feet barely scraping the old tattered carpet under her bed. She had opened the curtains to her window and silvery moonlight seeped through the glass. She was still in the dress she'd worn during the day, having fallen asleep before she could change. Slowly, silently, she stood and tiptoed to her chest. She rummaged around in the drawers and pulled out a dark blue dress with long sleeves. Carefully, she pulled off the old brown dress she wore and let it fall to the floor before stepping daintily into the new one. Ellen turned to the mirror.

Her short, chestnut hair clung to the sides of her face. The usual sheen it held was gone. With trembling fingers, she picked up her hairbrush and ran it through her usually silky hair.

_I'm going to do this_, she thought shakily. She set the hairbrush down and grabbed her mother's old shawl that was hanging on the side of her mirror. She slid it around her shoulders and turned to the door. Silently, she turned the knob and stepped out of her room. The hall was empty. Ellen leaned around the staircase banister. It was dark on the landing. She could hear her father's roaring snores, and as she took a step toward the kitchen, she heard Blue groan in his sleep. She froze, but he fell back into a deep sleep, as far as she could tell. Slowly, she made her way into the kitchen.

The plates from dinner were gone. Instead, they sat in the sink, empty of food and still wet. She felt her anger at Blue melt away. He really was a good guy, he just didn't know how to hold his tongue when he was upset. She sighed softly. She would finish washing them in the morning.

Ellen continued through the kitchen and out into the store. She tiptoed passed the counter and shelves, careful to avoid brushing up against any of the merchandise. Without a sound, she reached the front doors and turned the knob. She pushed the door open, - it was always unlocked - Ellen stepped out into the chill autumn air. She shivered and pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders as she shut the door softly behind her. She glanced up at her house, but all the windows her dark. With a deep breath, she darted off down the road.

It was easy to find the bar. After all, it was the only one in Flowerbud Village, and by no means would it be considered "dead", even by a city's standards. Ellen could hear the laughter and chatter from down the road. She approached the bar timidly. She had never been around it this late at night and she had no idea what to expect. She'd heard her father's stories about the bar fights and it frightened her. She felt her heart begin to speed up. Slowly, she approached the door. Hand shaking, she turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

The bitter smell of alcohol and smoke immediately filled her nostrils and she coughed loudly. Her arm flew up over her nose as she stepped inside. The bar was, she noted, filled with all the usuals. Duke was wandering the tables, taking orders and joking with customers. Woody was at the bar, talking loudly with Ronald. Dan and Basil were playing some kind of dice game at one of the tables. Ellen scanned the room. Many of the customers were strangers, passers-by who would drink until they dropped tonight, check in at the Perch Inn in the early hours of morning, and leave tomorrow afternoon. Heart pounding, Ellen stuck to the wall, skirting around the room. She glanced nervously at the strangers, but they paid no attention to her, which suited her just fine. Instead, she continued to search for _him_.

She couldn't find him. She wondered if he had stayed home from work tonight. Just as she was about to give up and go home, however, movement behind the bar caught her eye. Her heart gave a jolt, and she could feel her face growing hot. Blonde curls, a red bow tie, brown eyes.

Carl emerged from below the bar, placing a bottle of whisky gently on the counter as he went. He turned away from her and grabbed a glass, pouring the whisky into the glass carefully. Despite his care, however, some still managed to slosh onto the counter. Pressure grew in her stomach as Ellen watched him scurry to the end of the bar to grab a clean towel to wipe up the mess. He was adorable, and she loved him for it. Smiling, she took a step forward toward the bar. Happiness flooded into her chest as she pictured tonight's conversation and she felt herself getting giddy.

It had started with cakes. Ellen had been running late one evening after coming home from the market. She had planned to bake a cake for her father's birthday, but the sun had already started to set. She knew she wouldn't have time. In a panic, she burst through the doors to the bar and rushed to the counter. Duke had been out, taking a walk with his niece, Eve, she remembered, and the only person there had been Carl. She had called out breathlessly, and he had come running to her aid. Ellen had explained that it was her father's birthday and that she had forgotten a cake. Carl laughed and beckoned her into the back. Together, they had baked a magnificent birthday cake for Hank. Ellen would never forget that.

Since then, she had visited Carl several times a week. They used to discuss baking, a hobby that they both loved. But recently, their conversations had become more personal, more intimate. It made her heart leap just to think about it.

Ellen quickened her pace as she crossed the bar, her smile widening. Carl was still wiping up his spill; he didn't notice her. What a surprise he would get! She was excited at the thought.

Eve emerged from the back room, carrying a tray of food, her long, blonde hair tied back in its usual purple ribbon. She set it down on the counter and tapped Carl on the shoulder. Ellen slowed her steps, not wanting to interrupt, and definitely not wanting to share Carl. Eve was saying something to him and motioned to the tray. Carl nodded and tossed the soiled towel under the bar. Eve leaned against the counter casually and studied the people in the bar. When her magenta eyes landed on Ellen, her red lips curled into a smile. Ellen froze.

Eve flipped her ponytail behind her back, and leaned closer to Carl. Ellen's pulse sped again, but not out of excitement. Slowly, Eve leaned in towards Carl's ear. Ellen could see her lips moving as she whispered something in the young man's ear. Carl's face lit up bright red and Eve laughed. Ellen could feel her stomach tightening. A feeling was coming over her like she had never felt. With another glance in her direction, Eve pressed her lips to Carl's cheek. When she leaned back, the imprint of her lipstick was almost impossible to see for Carl's tomato-red blush.

Ellen's chest locked up; she felt like she couldn't breathe. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes again. Of course she'd been stupid, thinking that Carl was interested in her. How could he be, while working in such close quarters with someone like _Eve_. She could never compete with that.

From behind the counter, Carl's blush was fading. She could see him take a deep breath and look up. "Hi Ellen!" he said cheerfully and waved. Then his face fell. "What's wrong?" he called. But Ellen shook her head. She shook her head so hard that it made her dizzy, but she didn't care. Gasping for air, she turned and sprinted out of the bar.

From behind the bar, Carl stood frozen. "Ellen?" he called, but it was too late. She was already gone.

**A/N:** Phew! That was a long one! This has been bugging me for a really long time, so expect more of this. I absolutely love _Harvest Moon_, I think it's the most addicting game ever created. This is set in _Magical Melody_ and it'll eventually be comprised of short ficklest of each rival couple in the game. Don't worry, this one isn't finished. In fact, each pairing will be two or three chapters. Anyway, hope you liked


	2. It's Okay (Pt 2)

**Author: **SeerySly

You Are My Home:

_It's Okay_

Not even bothering to be quiet, Ellen burst through the doors at Blue Sky Ranch, making sure to slam the doors loudly behind her. She stomped through the shop, into the kitchen, and to her bedroom, barely holding in her angry sobs. Once her bedroom door had shut behind her, she once again threw herself onto her bed. That was when the sobs tore through her. They ripped open her chest, made it hard to breathe. She couldn't control herself and she heard painful cries escaping from her mouth.

No one came to check on her, but she knew they were awake. She knew they could hear her. But they kept their distance. And for that, she was thankful.

Finally, her sobbing cries began to quiet, turning slowly into hiccups and finally into the occasional sniff. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked up. The moon shone brightly through her window. Carefully, she stood up and placed her feet on the floor. She walked to the mirror. Looking back at her was bloodshot eyes and stringy hair, a red nose and the deepest frown she'd ever seen. This wasn't her. This was someone else. A stranger. Ellen tried to pull her face into a shape that looked more like herself, but the image of that red kiss mark on Carl's cheek flashed in front of her eyes. Water began to spill from behind her eyelids and she had to blink them quickly away. She couldn't stop the wracking sob that tore her heart though.

Angrily, she turned from the mirror and wrestled her blue dress off her back, throwing it roughly to the floor where it lay next to her brown one. Then, without bothering to put on her nightgown, she clambered onto bed and under her covers. She buried her face into her pillow, her arms folded over her legs as she pulled the covers tightly over her face. She would lay awake for another several hours before, finally overcome by sadness, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Ellen awoke with a jolt. The sun had already risen, sending its golden rays through her window. She scrambled to her feet, heart pounding away in her chest. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," she muttered to herself as she dashed around her room, pulling out an old, battered, yellow dress. She pulled it over her head and quickly brushed her short hair. Without a backwards glance at the mirror, she rushed out of her room and down the hall and into the kitchen. It was empty. She hurried to the fridge and pulled out a stick of butter along with a slice of bread from the cabinet next to the fridge. She didn't even bother to toast the bread, but instead speed the butter on it and stuffed it in her mouth. Then, she threw the butter back into the refrigerator and rushed out into the shop.

It was empty here too. Ellen thought that was odd. Normally, Hank would be tending to early morning customers by now. Looking around, she headed outside.

Blue was in the field, watching the livestock closely. He didn't look at her as she hurried into the chicken coop. Inside, all the chickens were pecking happily at the ground. Ellen stopped, staring at the chickens. They were already fed. Slowly, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. Obviously, Blue and Hank had let her sleep in after hearing her crying last night. They had taken over her normal jobs this morning. Silently, she thanked them. She reached down and patted several of the chickens. They clucked happily and continued pecking away at the ground. Ellen turned back to the door and exited the coop. Blue was sitting on the fence, his hat on his head, his pitchfork sitting beside him. Slowly, Ellen approached him.

"Sorry for sleeping in," she said timidly. Blue glanced down at her. Without a word, he patted the fence beside him. Ellen hesitated, but climbed up next to her cousin. Blue took off his hat and wiped his forehead with it. He stared up at the sky.

"It seems to me," he began slowly, "that my baby cousin had a bad run-in with her dream boy last night." Blue put his hat back on and glanced over at her. Ellen didn't say anything but stared out at the small flock of sheep that had formed in the center of the pasture. Blue waited silently for her to respond. She didn't.

"I knew you'd sneak out. I shouldn't have said anything to Hank. But I talked to him this morning at breakfast."

Ellen looked up at him, startled. His blue eyes locked with her brown ones and he gave her one of his rare smiles. "I told him to stay out of your relationships. Otherwise, he would have a very unhappy daughter. That being said, it looks like it wasn't Hank that upset you. What happened last night?"

Ellen scrutinized him, unsure if she should tell him. Finally, she sighed. "I should have seen it coming. He's after Eve. He never liked me in the first place," she said sadly. To her surprise, Blue threw his head back and laughed, another rare occurrence. She stared wonderingly at him.

"After Eve? You mean like the rest of this god-forsaken village?" he laughed, "he'll get over her, you'll see. They all do. It's what Eve does. She strings 'em along, makes 'em happy, then dumps 'em altogether."

This made Ellen smile. She hated feeling good about bad things being said about others, but after last night, she found that she didn't really care. She shifted on the fence, glancing once again to her cousin. He had returned to his serious demeanor. She slid off the fence.

"Don't think about it Ellen. Tell you what, next time you're feeling down, we'll take the day and head up to Starry Hill, just like when we were little," he said, his gaze shifting back to the livestock. Ellen smiled widely.

"Thanks Blue," she said. He nodded. She turned and began to head back to the shop. Then, she stopped. "By the way," she started, turning halfway to her cousin, "where's Hank?"

Blue's face cracked slightly as his lips forced into a half smile. "It's Thursday, Ellen. The shop's closed. Hank's probably bugging Doug at the Inn."

The days passed slowly, but before she knew it, Ellen was checking Fall 28 off of her calendar. She had managed to keep herself busy, to keep her mind off of _him_, with much success. The only problem was that she couldn't bake cakes.

The refrigerator was crammed with homemade food, from sushi to cornbread and everything in between. She had even made pudding for Hank and yogurt for Blue. But she couldn't bring herself to make cake.

Ellen sighed and tossed her pencil onto her bed. She tied her apron expertly behind her back and stretched. Outside, clouds blanketed the sky, hanging low and brushing the tops of the buildings. White speckles swirled in the air as the first snow of the year began to fall. It was Thursday. She had nowhere to go, nothing to do. With another sigh, Ellen made her way to the kitchen.

Hank was already sitting in his usual spot, Blue across from him. She examined the two of them. Hank was reading a copy of the _Flowerbud Weekly_, and Blue was studying the embroidered edge of the tablecloth. "What do you feel like this morning?" she asked cheerily. Blue glanced at her and shrugged. Ellen rolled her eyes. She turned to her father. "Dad?"

"What?" he asked over his paper. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she said, slower this time.

"Whatever you're makin'," he replied and flipped a page of the paper. Ellen grumbled to herself.

"Eggs it is," she muttered, annoyed. She crossed the room to the fridge, where she pulled out five large eggs, two for her dad, two for her cousin, and one for her. She turned the stove on and placed a large frying pan over the fire. Then, she cracked all the eggs into it at once.

From the next room over, there was a loud pounding on the door. Ellen jumped and turned around. "Who could that be?" she wondered aloud. The entire village knew that they were closed today. Maybe it was Jack. Was one of his animals sick?

Ellen started for the shop, but Blue stood. His eyes were narrowed. "I'll get it," he said quietly. Ellen watched as he left the room. Hank flipped another page noisily. Hesitantly, she turned back to the eggs which were now sizzling. She heard the door open in the shop and Blue's cool voice.

"Can I help you?"

"I just want to talk to Ellen." The second voice was all too familiar. Ellen felt her knees go weak. Her mouth went dry and she stared unseeingly at the eggs in front of her.

"She's busy," Blue replied shortly. Ellen heard the door start to creak shut, but suddenly stop.

"Please," Carl said. "Just let me speak with her."

Ellen started to feel dizzy. The smell of the sizzling eggs made her stomach flip-flop.

"Haven't you done enough damage? Go. She doesn't want to talk," Blue stated in return.

_I do want to talk. Yes I do_, she thought. Even in her head, she sounded panicked. In the shop, the door shut firmly. Hank looked up from his paper, roused by the sound.

"Someone at the door?" he asked, bewildered. Ellen opened her mouth to speak, but Blue had returned.

"It was no one. Just the wind," he answered. Hank shrugged. Shakily, Ellen placed the eggs onto three plates and set them in their normal places. Hank set aside his paper and dug in straight away. Blue sat back and waited for Ellen to sit down. He watched her carefully as she took a small bite, her hand trembling. She glanced up and she locked eyes with him. His eyes flashed.

_Are you okay?_ She knew that's what he was thinking. She shook her head subtly and hid her face. Blue looked over at Hank and cleared his throat. "Uncle Hank?" he began.

"Mmm?" the old man replied around a mouthful of egg.

"Me and Ellen are gonna take a walk this morning. You handle the farm for a bit?" Blue asked. Ellen's head snapped up, shocked. Hank swallowed.

"Sure. Just be back 'fore sundown," he said happily. He pushed his now empty plate away from him and belched loudly. Ellen choked back a small laugh. Even now, as a grown woman, she found her father's bad habits entertaining. Hank stood and stretched. "Well, off to do your dirty work," he laughed, and then he was gone. Blue and Ellen sat in silence for a moment before Blue stood. He took his plate, Hank's plate, and Ellen's plate and dumped them in the sink. Then he stretched and yawned.

"Go get yourself ready," he ordered. Ellen sat, bout open, for a moment before rushing back into her room. She pulled her mother's shawl around her shoulders and stepped into her winter boots. The fur tickled her toes and warmed her feet almost immediately. She felt her body temperature rise quickly.

She didn't know what Blue was planning, but if it was anything like what he would do when they were young, she couldn't wait. Blue wasn't always so quiet. He used to live in the city with his parents, and Ellen would visit with her father. This was before her mother passed away. Blue was playful and mischievous, and was, in fact, loud. He was always yelling, and he never failed to make her laugh. When she was down, he would take her for a walk to some secret place and they would sit for hours, just talking about what had happened and how they would make it all better. But one day, his father was killed while working on a construction site. His mother, unable to provide for him, sent him to live in Flowerbud Village with Hank. After that, Blue was never really the same. He shrank into a mere shadow of his former self. But Ellen was lucky enough to catch glimpses of the old Blue.

Ellen picked up her ratty, old bag that held all of her money and rushed back into the kitchen. Blue was pulling on his winter coat. Without a word, the two of them left Blue Sky Ranch.

Outside, the snow was beginning to fall faster than ever. There was very little wind, and the clouds were slowly lifting. The leaves had all fallen off of the trees and shriveled on the ground, so every step they took crunched crisply. It was barely seven in the morning, yet the village was already bustling. Dan and Ronald from Paradise Orchard were quickly trying to cover several saplings with blankets to protect theme from the new snow. Dan waved happily to them as they passed, and Ellen waved back. The two continued passed the orchard, and meandered on toward the lake. As they crossed the bridge over the river, a figure came running at them. Ellen pressed herself on the railing, trying to take up as little space as she could. Blue was doing the same on the opposite side.

It was Jack, racing back toward his house in the center of town with a huge crate of milk. "E'scuse me!" he called hurriedly as he passed. Blue watched his fellow farmer pass, his eyes wide and his mouth open. He looked so bewildered that Ellen had to laugh. Her cousin glared at her, then cracked a half smile, and they were off again.

"Who knew the village was so busy this early," Ellen mused, more to herself than to her cousin. He replied anyway.

"You never see it because you feed the chickens early then spend the rest of the day in the shop," Blue answered. Ellen nodded. They passed the workshop. The two carpenter brothers, Joe and Kurt, were busy hacking away at several logs. She waved cheerily at them. Joe waved back, a huge smile spread across his face. Kurt, on the other hand, merely nodded. It was more than Ellen could have asked for. They passed Jack's barn and chicken coop, and Ellen couldn't help herself. She glanced enviously at flock of sheep and herd of cows. "He does himself well, doesn't he?" she noted, turning her nose up slightly. She glanced up at Blue, surprised to see him grinning.

"Just be glad he sells his produce _outside_ the village," he said and reached out to ruffle her hair, just like he did when they were young. Ellen laughed and stopped in the middle of the road. She bent over and scooped up a handful of freshly fallen snow. She patted it down gently so it stuck together, then raised it over her head, poised to throw it.

"Don't you dare," Blue warned, "don't even think-"

Too late. Ellen threw the snowball with all her might - which, admittedly, wasn't much - and it hit him square in the chest. Blue brushed the flakes off of his shirt and slowly leaned over to gather snow of his own. Ellen darted away from him.

"Can't hit me if you can't catch me!" she teased and dodged the snowball by jumping behind a tree.

"Bring it, sister," Blue replied as he threw another hunk of snow. Laughter filled the air as Ellen retaliated.

From inside the workshop, a pair of blue eyes watched them through the front windows.

"So you want this plan for the cafe then?" Woody asked him, pushing the blueprint across the table to him. The young blonde didn't respond. "Carl!" Woody exclaimed, snapping his fingers in the young man's face. Carl jumped and looked down at the blueprint.

"Sorry. Yes, it's perfect," he replied. Woody nodded and rolled up the floor plan. Carl's eyes shifted back outside.

"Just go say hello to her, son," the old man said as he packed the blueprint carefully into a folder. Carl shook his head.

"I've already done enough damage," he said somberly. The old man didn't reply. Carl sighed and shook his head. "The thing is, I don't know what I've done."

Woody opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as a snowball hit the window.

**A/N:** Phew, another long one for your enjoyment! This Carl/Ellen ficlet will be done in the next chapter and then I'll move on to the next couple! Until then, thanks for reading!


End file.
